


Battles of the Multiverse

by DrJay30_exe



Category: Death Battle (Web Series), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJay30_exe/pseuds/DrJay30_exe
Summary: After being spirited away to an extra-dimensional room, the Young Justice team and some members of the Justice League are tasked with watching the greatest clash of warriors from all over the multiverse.ORYoung Justice watches Death Battle!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Episode 1: Boba Fett VS Samus Aran

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my OC Celestia. All the characters and combatants featured belong to their own companies. Wiz, Boomstick, and Death Battle are all owned by Rooster Teeth.
> 
> This work is inspired by Firestorm808's "Young Justice watches Death Battle" story. I highly recommend checking it out. They do a great job of capturing the characters and comedy and even improve on the Death Battles analysis and fight scenes.
> 
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11966852/1/Young-Justice-Watches-Death-Battle
> 
> Transcripts for the Episodes and the battles are from the Death Battle Wikia.

"You have all been performing exceedingly well over the past few months. Your teamwork and coordination have only gotten better." Said, Batman.

The Young Justice team had been called to the Watchtower for a special meeting with some of the members of the Justice League. The team, consisting of Artemis, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna and their Leader Aqualad, sat at the assembly table in the Watchtower's meeting room.

Before them stood their respected mentors and some others, as most of the League was out doing reconnaissance or were too busy with their duties. Batman stood at the center of the group. He was flanked by Wonder Woman, Superman, Aquaman, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Doctor Fate, Martian Manhunter, Shazam and the Flash.

"As such, we have decided that you need an upgrade."

The team was growing more excited as Batman walked towards the table and placed a small stack in front of the teens.

"These are your access cards. You are hereby granted access to the Watchtower and all of its facilities."

The team was in shock over this.

"Are you serious Batman?" Asked, Robin.

"Of course." Answered the dark knight.

The other Leaguers stepped forward to address the teens.

"You guys might still be young, but you've proven yourselves loads of times." Said the Emerald Archer.

"In our eyes, you are already members of the League, even if you're lacking the age to officially join." 

* * *

The team reached for the access cards, but before they could take them, a large amount of dark matter flooded from the stack engulfing all of the assembled superheroes. By the time the dark matter cloud cleared, the group found themselves in what appeared to be a home theater room.

"What just happened?! Where are we?!" Yelled the Amazonian princess.

"I am uncertain, but it feels like magic." Answered Doctor Fate.

"Greetings, Heroes." A strange voice called out.

Hearing the new voice, the heroes took their battle stances as they turned to look at the new figure in the room.

In front of a large screen stood an otherworldly being. The figure appeared feminine and humanoid, but her body was filled thousands of stars and her eyes glowed a blazing white and a large mane of stars made up her hair.

"Who are you? Where did you bring us?" Asked the Batman in a calm tone of voice. He knew that right now it was best to remain calm.

"I am Celestia, one of the primordial beings and this is my dimensional viewing room. I have brought you here today to witness great battles pitting combatants against each other in fights to the death." Her voice was very jarring. Instead of a single clear voice, it sound like millions of voices speaking in unison.

"Why?"

The single word question brought a smile to the primordial face.

"Because I felt like it." The answer was given so nonchalantly that it sent a shiver down their spines. That had all had their fair share of run-ins with powerful beings who did whatever they pleased.

"You see, I have been alive for countless eons. In that time I have seen countless worlds die. I have taken a particular interest in yours. While I could just simply hand you the tools to keep your world safe, where's the fun in that? Instead, I want you to learn for yourselves. I come from a place where everything exists at once. There we can view all the conflicts and mundane excursions of mortal life. There are even others who make entertainment out of it."

The heroes lowered their stances as she started floating towards them.

"I created this place to allow you to witness one of these shows."

She snapped her fingers and made several seats appear. The team's costumes were replaced with casual outfits. Some of the Leaguers also had their change, except for Batman and Superman.

"I suggest taking a seat. I pulled some snacks from your world for you to enjoy." 

The others started seating themselves, but Batman kept looking at the primordial as she began walking away.

"Oh before I forget." She said as she turned around and floated directly towards Doctor Strange. "I'd rather Giovanni watch this himself Nabu." 

She reached for the helmet and effortlessly pulled it off of his head. The suit disappeared as the magic connection was severed, turning the Lord of Order's host back into Giovanni Zatara. 

"Dad?!"

Zatanna rushed forward to hug her father.

"There, much better." Said Celestia as she handed the helmet to Batman. "Keep that safe."

She stood before the screen once more and addressed the heroes.

"Alright, get comfortable and enjoy. And in case you're wondering. I exist outside of time, so you won't be missing anything important." And with that, she disappeared and the screen turned on.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Reluctantly, the dark knight sat down to watch the spectacle

* * *

**Rules of the DEATH BATTLE!:**

**\- The combatants can only know of each other if they do know each other in canon in both official universes. Otherwise, they cannot know each other's move-sets. Even if they do know of each other in canon, no one is allowed to prepare for the fight. Although they are allowed to know the other combatants' names.**

**\- A Death Battle, as entitled, has to end with the loser dying (though not necessarily at the hands of the winner), or at least "dead" as far as physical forms are concerned (for example, being reduced to little more than a ghost, or gods and similar characters left with no working mortal avatar to continue fighting with). If both (or all) combatants die, then the first combatant that dies loses and the last combatant that dies wins.**

**\- All other traits will be represented with accuracy based on the combatants' canon universes. Also, _all_ consistent and canon sources available during the time of the episode's release will be examined by the hosts.**

**\- Characters with multiple incarnations will be composites combining the best aspects of their various incarnations unless said incarnation is drastically different from other incarnations. If a specific incarnation of a character is chosen, the canon used will most likely be the most popular depiction.**

**\- To get as many common abilities as possible, the warrior will be shown at their latest depictions or their oldest age as an active combatant, so long as it is within their prime.**

**\- No outside help allowed.**

"Huh, I guess even fights to the death need rules." Said Artemis.

* * *

**(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

_Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings._

**Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

_Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy._

**Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran. She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

"Entire Planets?!" Exclaimed Wally.

_Wiz: I'm Wizard._

**Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

_Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle._

"Do you have any experience fighting bounty hunters?" Superman asked Batman.

"Not that many. Most people aren't stupid enough to come looking for a bounty in Gotham, but there have been the odd few."

* * *

**BOBA FETT**

**(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers*)**

_Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death._

**Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.**

* * *

**MANDALORIAN BODY ARMOR**

**Nearly Indestructible**

**Micro Energy Field**

**Penetrating Radar**

**Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold**

**Retractable Drinking Straw** ****

_Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts._

Batman took out a small notebook and started writing down various upgrades that needed to be made to his suit.

**Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"Hmph, it's not that impressive." Grumbled Superboy.

* * *

**WRIST GAUNTLETS**

**Flame Projector**

**Fibrecord Whip**

**Wrist Laser**

**Concussion Missiles**

**Stun Missiles**

Batman was now considering adding a bit more to his arsenal by upgrading his gauntlets.

_Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fiber cord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles. His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon that Fett often cradles like a child._

* * *

**EE-3 CARBINE RIFLE**

**Fires in Short Bursts**

**Scope-Outfitted**

**Shoulder Sling**

**Rock-A-Bye Rifle...**

**Boomstick: Yeah, I do that with my guns too...**

**"** Does anyone else find that creepy, or is it just me?" Asked Dinah to no one in particular.

_Wiz: That's... not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry._

* * *

**MITRINOMON Z-6 JETPACKS**

**Hands-Free**

**Up to 1 Minute of Flight**

**Max Speed: 145** **kph**

**Magnetic Grappling Hook**

**Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket**

**Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.**

Superboy was secretly envious of Fett, wishing he could fly on his own.

_Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians, and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader... twice._

**Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

_Wiz: He became the leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old._

"Damn, he IS hardcore." Said the emerald archer.

**Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

_Wiz: But with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks._

**Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!**

"Wow. Way to drop the ball on that one." Robin said while laughing.

_Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly._

**_Darth Vader: No disintegration._ **

**_Boba Fett: As you wish._ **

The group was impressed with his achievements, even if he managed to fall into a hole three separate times. His equipment seemed good, but they decided to withhold judgment until they saw his opponent.

* * *

**SAMUS ARAN**

**(*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*)**

_Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being._

**Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

* * *

**POWER SUIT**

**Shields Entire Body**

**Environmental Protection**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**No Restriction of Movement**

_Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility._

**Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

"Deception can be a very powerful tool." Said J'onn.

_Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range._

**Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**

* * *

**ARM CANNON**

**Easy to Upgrade**

**Power Beam**

**Charge Beam**

**Ice Beam**

**Grapple Beam**

_Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missiles. Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed._

* * *

**SCREWATTACK**

**Powerful Electric Charge**

**Temporary Invincibility**

**Extremely Fast**

**Namesake of an Awesome Website**

* * *

**MORPH BALL ALT-FORM**

**1 Meter Diameter**

**Can Release Bombs**

**Jumping Ability**

**Also Called "Maru Mari"**

**Can Access Small or Hard to Reach Places**

"Talk about variety." Green Arrow said while glancing at Batman. He'd teamed up with the caped crusader enough times to know how useful variety is in an arsenal.

**Boomstick: What the f-?! How does she do that?**

_Wiz; Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA._

* * *

**POWER BOMBS**

**Huge Blast Radius**

**Deals Massive Damage**

**Crystal Flash Healing Ability**

**Deployed Only in Morph Ball Form**

**Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

"Damn! Talk about lethal." Said the Flash

_Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission._

"How is that even possible?" Asked Diana.

**Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

The ladies in the audience twitched at the comment but decided to let it go since the bounty hunter did somehow manage to lose her equipment before her missions.

**_Samus: Time to go._ **

_Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all._

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

The heroes turned to each other. "Who do you think is gonna win?" Asked the man of steel. "I think Fett might stand a chance.

Barry and Wally voted for Samus, while the others were rather indecisive about the winner.

"Samus is going to win. Her arsenal far outmatches Fett's." Said the dark knight in a matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

**(*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*)**

**Samus is shown flying through space in her spaceship. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I, shoots at her ship, throwing it out of orbit and landing on Earth, where it crash lands somewhere in the middle of a futuristic city. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to where Samus landed.**

**FIGHT!**

**(*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer*)**

**Samus shoots her Power Beams, which fade out almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent. Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missile at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missile, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which forces him to the ground.**

**(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*)**

**When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway.**

**(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

**Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet.**

Bruce smirked as he saw that his judgment was correct.

**(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

**The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. His suit having withstood the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then moves toward the frozen bounty hunter and begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head.**

**_Samus: You're mine._ **

**With the charge at its maximum before Boba Fett could escape, Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his head clean from his body.**

The group winced at the brutal execution. "I guess now I see why they call it Death Battle," Wally said nervously.

**K.O.!**

**His head flies back downward, clanking on the ground.**

* * *

**RESULTS**

**(*Cues: Super Metroid - Main Theme (Orchestrated)* )**

**Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

_Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus_.

**Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody who's blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

Robin nodded in understanding, having needed to dodge many heavy attacks since he became the dark knight's sidekick

_Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her._

**Boomstick: After that screw-up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

_Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the powerbomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face._

**Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

Wally and Barry chuckled at the pun.

_Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The winner is Samus Aran._

* * *

"Well, that was certainly an interesting battle. I wonder who else we'll get to witness." Said Diana.

The others were also excited about the battles they were about to witness.


	2. Episode 2: Akuma VS Shang Tsung

**(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

_Wiz: Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre. And every good fighter needs awesome villains._

**Boomstick: Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts.**

_Wiz: And Shang Tsung, the sorcerous vanguard of doom._

**Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

_Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find who would win... a Death Battle._

"So this one is about villains? I guess we might be able to see how they stack up to our villains." Said the Flash.

* * *

**AKUMA**

**(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Old Temple*)**

_Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter._

**Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I want me some red, glowing eyes.**

* * *

**GOU HADOUKEN**

**Total Control**

**Can Fire Multiple at Once**

**Shinku-Hadouken**

**Can be Charged**

**Usable in Midair (Zanku Hadouken)**

_Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks, including the Gou Hadoken. A powerful blast with precision control. He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is, basically, a giant fireball of death._

"How do you think he does that? Think it could be magic?" Robin asked Zatanna.

"Maybe."

"If he's a martial artist, then there is the possibility that he's using his chi." Said, Batman. 

**Boomstick: Man, if I ever fire a Hadoken in real life, I'mma die happy.**

* * *

**SPECIAL MOVES AND ATTACKS**

**Gou Shoryuken "Dragon Fist"**

**"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick**

**Teleport**

**Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip"** ****

_Wiz: Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability, a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakkishu, A.K.A the Demon Flip._

Black Canary was impressed by the diverse attacks his fighting style had, while Batman was cataloging the moves he wanted to replicate.

**(*Cues: Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestral*)**

* * *

**SUPER ARTS**

**Shinku-Hadouken**

**Kongo Kokuretsu Zan**

**Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon"**

**Translates to "Instant Hell Murder"**

**Boomstick: Also, Akuma's got tons of different Super Arts, but two stand out. First, there's the "Kongo...Kokuretsu Za... how do you say that?**

_Wiz: No idea_.

**Boomstick: Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck You Up!" 'Cause basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode.**

**_Announcer: K.O._ **

**Boomstick: He shattered a whole friggin' island just by punching it. Holy shit!**

"He destroyed an island in a single hit?! No way!" Exclaimed Kid Flash.

_Wiz: But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve._

**_Akuma uses his deadliest move against Dan Hibiki and his health depletes afterward._ **

_Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder."_

"The name seems kinda extreme don't you think?" Asked Artemis.

**Boomstick: Man, I'm going to name my first kid that. The Raging Demon at full power is fatal, this guy's a frikin' onslaught of pain!**

_Wiz: That's right. Boomstick, Akuma lives for one thing, and one thing only: fighting. He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents. He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken, but after a brutal rematch..._

"He killed his brother?!" Artemis couldn't help but think of her sister. Sure they fight a lot, but she'd like to think that they wouldn't ever kill each other.

**Boomstick: Oh hey, look he can fingerpaint!**

_Wiz: It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been declared non-canon._

"As if he wasn't bad enough before." Mumbled Zatanna.

**Boomstick: Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it.**

_Wiz: Akuma must have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking._

"So if we can draw out the fight, then we can take him. But it would be fatal if any of his attacks landed." Mumbled the Dark Knight as he kept jotting down notes on the combatant.

**Boomstick: Yeah, screw defense, Give me more ways to hurt people!**

**_Akuma: I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!_ **

* * *

**SHANG TSUNG**

**(*Cues: The Church - Mortal Kombat 3 *)**

_Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adept in magic and a well-rounded fighter._

"A magic-user huh?" Questioned Zatanna.

* * *

**FLAMING SKULLS**

**Can Attack in Rounds of One, Two, or Three**

**Fire Damage**

**Swift and Deadly**

**Unlimited Supply of Human Scalps**

**Boomstick: This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is awesome, but where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?**

* * *

**HOT ESCAPE**

**Teleport Ability**

**Extremely Fast**

**Wide Range**

**Burns Victims when Appearing Close Enough**

_Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape"_

**Boomstick: Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!**

* * *

**MORPHING**

**Can Change into Anyone he Knows**

**Copies Abilities and Stats of Subject**

**Enables Hundreds of New Strategies**

_Wiz: He can morph into whomever he wants, giving him tons of different skill sets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one._

"So this one can transform." Said the Martian Manhunter.

"His abilities resemble that of Amazo, do they not?" Asked Diana.

"That'll make him pretty annoying to go up against." Replied Green Arrow.

* * *

**STRAIGHT SWORD**

**About Three Feet Long**

**Secretly Hidden**

**Of Unknown Make**

**Prefers Fists and Magic Over Swordplay**

**Boomstick: Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that! He also has a razor-sharp Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack.**

_Wiz: Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death. The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims._

* * *

**SOUL STEAL**

**Sustains Youth**

**Restores Energy and Health**

**Gains an Opponent's Memories and Skills**

**Uses Skills for Morphs**

"Can people do that? Absorb souls?" Asked Zatanna.

"It's very high-level dark magic, but there have been some practitioners who would use souls as a source of power, though they were always dealt with swiftly since they upset that natural order." Answered her father.

**Boomstick: He can eat your soul. _Your soul!_ Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured.**

**(*Cues: The Soul Chamber (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)**

_Wiz: This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters when he morphs._

**Boomstick: So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods.**

"Yeah, that kinda backfired on them." Said Kid Flash.

_Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times, almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, keyword being almost._

**Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over.**

The heroes in the room shared a knowing smile, having thwarted many world domination plans.

_Wiz: His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit. But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever._

**_Shang Tsung: You... will... DIE!_ **

_Wiz: Alright, The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all._

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death** **Battle!**

"So, not that we're rooting for a bad guy, but who do you think will win." Asked a nervous Wally.

The major consensus was that Akuma might win, but Shang Tsung stood a chance with his ability to copy the abilities of others.

* * *

**(*Cues: The Tower (Classic) - Mortal Kombat Trilogy*)**

**Akuma walks on the stage when Shang Tsung suddenly appears behind him from his Hot Escape technique. Akuma jumps away to the other side of the battlefield and prepares to fight.**

**FIGHT!**

**(*Cues: TGS '08 PV BGM - Street Fighter IV*)**

**Tsung shoots a Flaming Skull, which Akuma dodges by jumping over. He shoots two Gohadokens in the air, and Tsung blocks them. Akuma attacks Tsung's feet and knocks him even more off balance by hitting him with a hurricane kick and knocks him in the air with a Shoryuken uppercut. While in the Air, Akuma hits him a few times and finishes the combo with a Shinku-Hadouken.**

"Looks like Akuma has an early lead." Said the Man of Steel.

**Tsung lays on the ground and Akuma tries to finish him off, but Tsung transforms into Scorpion.**

**(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

**Akuma stops and decides to see if this form is powerful enough to fight against, allowing him to get back up.**

**_Scorpion: COME HERE!_ **

**Shang Tsung throws the Kunai spear at Akuma and drags Akuma over towards him. He uppercuts Akuma, cueing the "Toasty Guy", Dan Forden, to appear in the right corner of the screen.**

**_Dan Forden: TOASTY!_ **

"Who the heck was that?" Asked Barry.

**Shang Tsung then keeps him in the air by hitting him with flaming skulls that burst out of the ground. Akuma falls behind him and throws him to right. He then teleports behind him and kicks him, which Tsung blocks. He fires a Hadouken, but Tsung uses Hot Escape to get away, then reappears and slashes Akuma with his sword. He then grabs Akuma and tries to steal his soul, which heals some of his health and drains some of Akuma's. Akuma breaks out of it by hitting him with a Hurricane Kick. Tsung runs toward him, but Akuma catches him off guard using the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, which knocks him in the air. He then teleports over, hits him a few times, and then throws him. Tsung then lands on his feet and transforms into Akuma.**

"It's definitely on now." Said Robin

**(*Cues: Hideyuki Fukasawa - Volcanic Rim Orchestral Again*)**

**The two prepare for battle.**

**(*Cues: Theme of Gouken vs Ryu - Street Fighter IV*)**

**The two Akuma's then jump in the air and they attack, blocking each others' moves.**

"I can't tell who's winning." Said Miss Martian.

**One of the Akuma knocks the other into the ground. and then tries to finish him off using the Kongo Kokoretsu Zan. However, the other Akuma grabs him and finishes him off with a Shun Goku Satsu. As one of the Akuma's stands with his back to the screen with the iconic heaven kanji confirming the kill, it is then shown that the Akuma lying dead on the ground is Shang Tsung, who shortly turns back into his original form, releasing his souls.**

**K.O.!**

"That was an intense fight." Said Superboy.

* * *

**(*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Volcanic Rim Opening Version*)**

**Boomstick: Oh man, that was way too close!**

_Wiz: No kidding, Boomstick! Akuma's raw power and speed pressed a distinct advantage early on, but Tsung's cleverness and a wide array of skills quickly even the odds._

**Boomstick: It looked like Akuma had the whole thing wrapped up, but Tsung's morphing trick saved his ass.**

_Wiz: Akuma's pride for battle almost cost his life, as he stopped to see if his new face was worth a challenge._

**Boomstick: After switching up strategies, Tsung managed to steal enough of Akuma's soul for some extra health and new abilities.**

_Wiz: But, it wasn't enough. In the end, Akuma's skills as a fighter proved unmatched._

**Boomstick: I mean, Tsung loses to Liu Kang all the time, and compared to Akuma, Liu Kang's the nicest guy in the world. There was no way he could take Akuma's constant punishment.**

_Wiz: As Tsung isn't used to winning anything on his own, he wasn't perfect on delivering the final blow, leaving him wide open for the experienced Akuma to unleash his greatest weapon._

"So the wrong move at the wrong time then?" Said Green Arrow.

**Boomstick: The Raging Demon of Instant-Hell-Murder-Awesomeness!**

_Wiz: And so Shang Tsung fell once again releasing his devoured souls, again._

**Boomstick: Looks like Tsung's all _souled_ out! Haha, get it, Wiz?**

The group groaned at the forced pun.

_Wiz: The winner is Akuma._

* * *

"That was hard to follow." Said Robin with a sigh, before an idea struck him.

"Hey, if this features fighters from all over the multiverse, do you think any of us might show up?"

This thought made the assembled heroes curious. How would they stack up against fighters from different universes?

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	3. Episode 3: Rogue VS Wonder Woman

**(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*)**

_Superheroines. Millions have been drawn to these modern myths of comic book lore._

**Boomstick: Or you could, uh, just be drawn to the way they're drawn.**

_Wiz: Like Anna Marie, the Rogue._

**Boomstick: And Diana Prince, the Wonder Woman.**

"WHAT?!" Yelled the group. They turned to the Amazonian who sat there with a stunned expression.

Trying to ease the tension, Superman cleared his throat. "I guess we get to see one of our matches sooner than expected."

"This might be a good chance to witness any weaknesses you have or maybe some abilities you don't know about." Said Batman as he placed a hand on Diana's shoulder, causing her to smile at her friend.

"It would be a rather enlightening experience."

_Wiz: He's Boomstick and I'm Wizard._

**Boomstick: And we're here to watch two chicks duke it out! CATFIGHT!**

_Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills-_

**Boomstick: And maybe a few other things.**

"He's going to be like this the entire time isn't he?" Said Dinah with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

_Wiz: -to find out who would win... a Death Battle._

* * *

**ROGUE**

**(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - The X-Jet)**

_Wiz: Rogue has possessed a variety of different powers over the years. For this duel, in particular, we will use the most well-known version; the original iteration from the comics and television show. Her deadliest weapon is her skin. With just a touch, she absorbs a person's memories, talents, personalities, and abilities, whether superhuman or not, to use them herself._

"It kinda reminds me of Parasite's powers." Muttered Robin. The rest of the team cringed at the memory of their run-in with the parasitic supervillain.

* * *

**POWER ABSORB**

**Activated Through Contact**

**Absorbs Memories, Talents, Personalities, and Abilities**

**Temporary Transfer**

**Can Use Copied Abilities**

**Can be Lethal with Prolonged Contact**

**Boomstick: Too bad it knocks them out cold. And if she holds on long enough, it's game over.**

"I can't imagine how tough that must be. Always being scared to touch someone. She must be lonely." Said Miss Martian.

_Wiz: Tenacious foes like Juggernaut can resist it, but in the end, nobody is safe from Rogue's parasitic touch. For every second of contact, Rogue can keep these powers for a full minute. Though sometimes, there are unforeseen side effects._

"I think I might be at a disadvantage against an opponent like her. My training is tailored towards close-range attacks." Said Diana. "And that, in addition to my outfit would put me at a disadvantage against her parasitic abilities." She continued feeling slightly dejected, not noticing as Batman turned a new page and started jotting down ideas for an improvement to Diana's outfit.

* * *

**(*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)**

**MS. MARVEL POWERS**

**Super Strength**

**Flight at Subsonic Speed**

**Near-Invulnerability**

**Enhanced Reflexes**

**Telepathic Resistance**

**Seventh Sense**

**Boomstick: She held on to Ms. Marvel for so long she absorbed her powers permanently. Now, she's got super strength, speed, and near invulnerability. Not that I blame her, though. I'd be holdin' on to Ms. Marvel for as long as I could! Plus, then when she's unconscious I could...**

_Wiz: She also gained a seventh sense, the ability to unconsciously predict her opponents' moves._

"That could be very useful against martial artists." Mumbled Batman as he jotted down more notes.

**Boomstick: But her seventh sense doesn't seem to always work. That or the writers just forgot about it 'cause, uh, Rogue gets her ass kicked a lot.**

_Wiz: For plot convenience._

**Boomstick: And damn, she's got a hot ass.**

"She does--OW!" Said Oliver before Dinah elbowed him in the ribs. He turned to say something but was cut off by the glare she was sending him.

_Wiz: What?_

**Boomstick: Hey, that counts as a superpower in my book, Wiz! But while she's not invincible, she doesn't have any real weaknesses either. She's a classy southern belle, who I'd like to take out to dinner.**

_Wiz: Who can fly, lift buildings, and kill people just by touching them._

**Boomstick: Never mind.**

**_Rogue: Ain't that enough?_ **

* * *

**WONDER WOMAN**

**(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - Ending Theme*)**

_Wiz: To the uneducated nerd, Wonder Woman may seem a cheap clone of Superman._

"That's not true right?" Asked the man of steel.

"A lot of people did associate me with you when I first started operating in Man's world. Nowadays, people know me more for my exploits." Replied Diana.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Diana." 

"It's fine Superman. There are worse people to be compared to. I'm just glad I could be compared to one who stands for the right things."

**Boomstick: With Superboobies!**

_Wiz: But in reality, she's a whole different story. Created from Earth, born by gods, trained by ancient warriors-_

**Boomstick: Maker of Wonder Bread! Designer of the Wonderbra!**

Wally glanced over at Wonder Woman. "Did you?"

"No, but I have been asked that quite often." Replied Diana with a chuckle.

_Wiz: Boomstick, that's not true!_

**Boomstick: See, I can do it too Wiz!**

_Wiz: Wonder Woman is the incredibly powerful and near-invincible ambassador of Themyscira, and self-appointed protector of the Earth._

Diana smiled at the description.

**Boomstick: And she dresses like a stripper. A patriotic stripper!**

* * *

**MASTER COMBATANT**

**Trained Since Childhood**

**Skilled at Armed and Unarmed Combat**

**Prefers Fists Over Blades**

**The Best of the Amazons**

_Wiz: Diana Prince has been trained by the Amazons as a master combatant since childhood. She dueled the best of the best for the right to be crowned Wonder Woman. Her unearthly powers are divine, granted by ancient Greek gods and goddesses. From Demeter, she received superhuman strength and durability._

* * *

**POWERS FROM DEMETER**

**Superhuman Strength**

**Superhuman Durability(Resists all but Blades and Bullets)**

**Magic Resistance**

**Enhanced Healing Factor**

**(*Cues: Justice League - Main Theme*)**

**Boomstick:** And you know that bitch Mailman god with the wingy shoes?

_Wiz: Hermes?_

* * *

**POWERS FROM HERMES**

**Flight up to Mach-5 Speed**

**Superhuman Reflexes(Faster than Superman)**

**Superhuman Speed(Up to Hyper-Sonic)**

**Boomstick: Whatever. He gave Wonder Woman the ability to fly and move at hypersonic speed.**

* * *

**OTHER POWERS**

**Enhanced Sight, Smell, Hearing, Touch, Taste**

**Multi-Lingual**

**Increased Wisdom**

**Superior Empathy**

**Animal Rapport**

**Other Useless Stuff** ****

"Can you do all of that?" Asked Captain Marvel. Her list of abilities seemed to far outclass his.

"Most of them yes, but some of these a new to me as well."

_Wiz: She was given numerous other powers from enhanced senses, animal rapport, and blessings of wisdom and empathy._

* * *

**LASSO OF TRUTH**

**Forged by Hephaestus**

**Unbreakable**

**Infinitely Elastic**

**Forces Prisoners to Tell the Truth**

**Boomstick: Aside from the obvious cannons rested right below her neck, she's got a pretty bizarre mix of weaponry. Her Lasso of Truth is a piece of unbreakable string that, well, makes you tell the truth.**

**_Hippolyta: What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?_ **

**_Col. Steve Trevor: God, your daughter's got a nice rack._ **

"Did that happen?" Asked Dinah while trying to hide her laugh.

"Sadly. It is not the kind of thing that would endear him to my mother."

**Boomstick: Hell yeah, she does!**

* * *

**BOOMERANG TIARA**

**Returns After Each Use**

**Razor-Sharp Edge**

**Can Cut Through Most Substances**

_Wiz: She uses her tiara as a long-range throwing weapon, using its razor-sharp edge to slice open her enemies' throat._

"Thankfully, I have never had to use it in that fashion before."

* * *

**BRACELETS OF SUBMISSION**

**Indestructible**

**Formed from the Aegis of Zeus**

**Blocks Blades, Bullets, Beams, and Other Attacks**

**Can Discharge Lightning**

"I hope I find a way to test out these abilities soon." Said Diana.

**Boomstick: Wonder Babe here uses the Bracelets of Submission, indestructible steel gauntlets forged from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis. These babies can block all sorts of attacks.**

_Wiz: She has persevered throughout the years, fighting a huge variety of foes, even killing the Greek God of War, Ares._

**Boomstick: Hear that, Kratos? A chick beat you to it!**

**_Wonder Woman bashed the edge of the shield down to Mad Harriet._ **

**_Wonder Woman: Let's see you smile now!_ **

_Wiz: The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all._

**Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle**

"I feel like we don't need to say this, but we're gonna be rooting for you, Diana." Said, Superman.

"I appreciate it, but I am unsure about my victory. Whether I win or lose, I can only hope to learn from the fight."

* * *

**(*Cues: Rogue's Theme - X-Men vs Street Fighter*)**

**Rogue is shown flying in the sky. The Invisible Jet descends in background and Wonder Woman flies out. She kicks Rogue in the face, and both superheroines fly down to the ground.**

**FIGHT!**

**(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins*)**

**Wonder Woman throws her tiara at Rogue, runs behind her, and roundhouse kicks her. The kick sends Rogue flying, Wonder Woman then flies after her, kicking her multiple times before dashing behind her again and punching her. She grabs a dazed Rogue with the Lasso of Truth and slams her on the ground numerous times, drags Rogue near her, and uppercuts her in the air. She darts around the airborne Rogue with a flurry of punches.**

**(*Cues: X-Men Theme - Hard Rock Remix*)**

**When she punches Rogue in the face however, she absorbs some of Wonder Woman's powers, she absorbs more of her powers when she takes off her glove and touches her leg.**

This caused Diana to grimace, knowing that she had lost the advantage.

**While Wonder Woman breaks free, Rogue strikes her from behind, elbows her in the neck, and sends her soaring with a quick kick combo. Wonder Woman throws out her Lasso of truth again, but Rogue grabs it, tugs it, and slams her on the ground. Rogue flies behind her again and launches her tiara again, but Rogue blocks it, -propelling it back on her head- kicks her in the air and uppercuts her. Wonder Woman stops Rogue with several punches, but her finishing kick is blocked and she is knocked in the air.**

**(*Cues: Wonder Woman (2009) - The Battle/Origins again*)**

**Rogue flies after her in the air, and is responded by a commotion of punches, Rogue blocks on of them and delivers some of her own, which is later blocked by Wonder Woman. She is then knocked down to the ground by a dive kick delivered by Wonder Woman. Both combatants fly down to the ground. Wonder Woman dashes towards her with a flying kick, but it is interrupted by Rogue, who grabs her.**

**_Rogue: Good night, sugar!_ **

**Rogue proceeds to plant a kiss of death upon Wonder Woman's lips, killing her.**

**K.O.!**

**Rogue then strikes a pose.**

They were as they processed the fight. Diana felt something tap her arm and looked over to see Batman handing her a notebook. She took it and saw that there were notes on how to improve her costume. 

"A bit of extra armor, maybe some gloves could help you against these types of enemies." Said the Dark Knight.

The others stated voicing their encouragement towards Diana. Feeling glad to have such caring friends, Diana thanked them before turning to watch the analysis on the screen.

* * *

**(*Cues: X-Men (2000) - Main Theme*)**

**Boomstick: Woo-hoo-hoo! This goes down in history as the best _DEATH BATTLE!_ ever!**

_Wiz: Poor Wonder Woman was more than a match for Rogue, but then she touched Rogue's face._

**Boomstick: Wonder Woman is a trained fighter, so naturally she would strike her opponent's weakest spots, like the neck, stomach, joints and, well, the face.**

_Wiz: In the end, her failure was a result of her thorough Amazonian training._

"Maybe if I tried to incorporate other fighting styles into my combat, it will be easier to adapt to a fight."

**Boomstick: And her stripper outfit! Her leg was just begging the be grabbed there. Though personally, uh, I might have grabbed elsewhere.**

_Wiz: Wonder Woman's powers may be godly, but Rogue's taken similar powers before, so there's no reason to say she couldn't here. Adding Wonder Woman's strength and speed to Rogue's power gave her a huge advantage, drastically turning the tide._

**Boomstick: A few high flying combos and our favorite X-Girl had Wonder Woman on the ropes.**

_Wiz: And with her combined reflexes, speed, and seventh sense, she outmaneuvered Wonder Woman with one fatal kiss._

**Boomstick: Rogue sure "made out" in this fight!**

_Wiz: The winner is Rogue._

"Well, that was certainly insightful." Said Diana.

"It was good to see how well I matched up one of these combatants. It showed me that I still have a lot to learn."

**Author's Note:**

> While this story takes place just after the New Years incident in Young Justice Season 1, there are a few things that I'm going to add:
> 
> \- Robin hasn't become Nightwing yet, but Barbara has become Batgirl and they are friends with Jason Todd.
> 
> \- Superman has begun accepting Superboy and they have been working on mending their relationship, not brothers quite yet, but close enough that he has introduced him to Lois and the Kents.
> 
> \- Kara landed on Earth, but she is mostly staying with the Kents and hasn't become a Superhero yet.
> 
> \- They have never encountered Doomsday before.
> 
> \- They have encountered Darkseid before, but only during their off-planet missions. He has yet to attack Earth.
> 
> \- The Wonder Woman(2007) movie is her Backstory.
> 
> \- The events of Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths have already occurred.
> 
> \- Wrestling exists as do most of the real-life personnel mentioned in the Death Battles. The only change to media is that Video Games evolved along a different path, so they won't know most of the video game characters mentioned.


End file.
